Cala Esna
Inglés estadounidense|estudio_doblaje1 = Sensaciones Sónicas|estudio_doblaje2 = Etcétera Group (diálogos de Cati, El Genio, temp. 7)|direccion_doblaje1 = Angel Vilchez (temps. 1-4)|direccion_doblaje2 = Sin dirección (temps. 3-4, algunos episodios)|direccion_doblaje3 = Carlos Hugo Hidalgo (temps. 5-6)|direccion_doblaje4 = Circe Luna (temp. 5, algunos episodios)|direccion_doblaje5 = Xóchitl Ugarte (temp. 7)|direccion_doblaje6 = Ángel Lugo (temp. 7, diálogos de Cati, El Genio)|direc_casting = Angel Vilchez|traductor_adaptador = Gerardo Suárez (temps. 1-6)|adaptador_music = Óscar Flores (temp. 1) Claudia Urbán (temps. 2-6)|logistica_supervision = Marina Urbán|doblaje_español = Disney Character Voices International, Inc.|pais1 = México|pais2 = Venezuela (diálogos de Cati, El Genio, temp. 7)|origen = Estados Unidos|año_emision = 2005-2015|temporadas = 7|episodios = 209}}Cala Esna (Mismo nombre en Latinoamerica y España) fue una serie animada estadounidense creada por Axel Smit, producida por The Walt Disney Company '''y '''The Walt Disney Animation Studios y estrenada el 8 de diciembre del 2005 en Estados Unidos y el 21 de febrero del 2006 en Latinoamerica. Estuvo compuesta de 7 temporadas con 209 episodios. En 2009, la serie tuvo su propio spin-off: The Genius Show, la cual llegó a tener mucha mas popularidad y reconocimiento, durando hasta 2013 y siendo revivida en 2015 y finalizando completamente en 2017. La serie finalizo el 5 de Febrero del 2015 después de 10 años al aire, siendo la serie animada mas longeva de Disney Channel, junto a Phineas y Ferb. Reparto Voces adicionales *Angel Vilchez *Marlin Stevan *Arturo Cataño *Ricardo Hill (temps. 1-2) *Benjamín Rivera *Carlos Hugo Hidalgo *Cristina Hernandéz *Rossy Aguirre *Martín Soto (temps. 1-4) *Juan Carlos Tinoco *Alejandro Villeli *Juan Antonio Edwards *Enrique Cervantes *Carlos Díaz *Gerardo Suárez (temps. 4-6) *César Soto *Elsa Covián *Gabriela Gómez *Herman López *Alejandro Urbán *Daniel Urbán (temps. 4-6) *Claudia Urbán (temps. 4-6) *Marina Urbán (temps. 4-6) *Patty Urbán (temps. 4-6) *Óscar Flores *Mariana de la Laguna *Ricardo Mendoza *Francisco Colmenero *Edson Matus *David Bueno (temps. 6-7) *Irwin Daayán *Jesse Conde *José Arenas *Angel Lugo *Carlos Vitale *Ángel Mujica Música *'Tema de Apertura' (Cala Esna) **Interpretada por: Angel Vilchez y Alejandro Urbán (coros) Curiosidades *Los únicos personajes principales que conservaron a sus actores de doblaje en todas las temporadas fueron Cala, Pedro y Loyig con las voces de Memo Aponte Jr., Marlin Stevan y Edson Matus respectivamente. A pesar de que Norm y Luis también fueron doblados por sus respectivos actores de doblaje en todas las temporadas, entre las temporadas 6 y 7 tuvieron cambios de voz, entre ellos fueron loops. Cati, El Genio fue el único personaje principal al que le cambiaron la voz permanentemente. *En las primeras 2 temporadas, cuando Memo Aponte Jr. comenzó a doblar a Cala le daba un tono de voz infantil debido a que el tenia 10 años, ademas de que Memo tenia 15 años en esa época. Sin embargo a partir de la tercera temporada, Memo comenzó a cambiarle su tono de voz reflejando su madurez ya que Cala tenia 12 años. Ya para entonces, a partir de la cuarta temporada, Memo le dio un tono mas juvenil y a la vez algo mas maduro al personaje, sobre todo en la manera de llorar. Cuando Memo termino las grabaciones de la serie, cumplió 23 años. *Angel Vilchez se ausento como su personaje Norm, El Genio, desde el episodio ''Calles del crimen ''de la quinta temporada, debido a que dicho personaje se iría y seria remplazado por Narm la genio, hermana de este. Cuando el personaje regreso en el episodio ''El Regreso de Norm el genio ''de la misma temporada, Angel retomo al personaje, pero desde el episodio ''Los últimos deseos del Mago, ''Alejandro Urbán se encargo de doblar al personaje, debido a que Angel se fue a New York, junto con David Bueno. Alejandro doblo al personaje desde ese episodio hasta en los primeros de la temporada 6, pero desde el episodio ''Sale lo nuevo y entra lo viejo, ''Angel retoma al personaje, aunque sus primeros diálogos fueron doblados por Carlos Vitale. Posteriormente, en el episodio ''Trabajo de Genios, ''algunos loops del personaje fueron doblados por Rene Lozano (Voz actual de este en The Genius Show). Desde el episodio ''Cala Esna vs. Los Robots Tapa-Sol, ''Angel Vilchez doblo al personaje en su totalidad, sin ningún loop doblado por Vitale o por Lozano. *Durante las primeras 2 temporadas, Angel Vilchez usó en el personaje de Norm, El Genio, la frase Estupido Niño con Cabeza de Percebe, para referirse a Cala Esna, cada vez que el se enojaba con el. Sin embargo, lo que decia realmente Norm, El Genio en la versión original, fue una frase llamada Stupid boy with brain sapling, que traducido al español seria Estúpido niño con cerebro de pimpollo, pero se decidió cambiar el contexto de la frase, dado que esta hacia referencia a los niños con autismo. Así mismo, Axel Smit solo uso la frase en la primera temporada, para después dejar de usarla desde la segunda, cambiándola por unas frases mas suaves y comunes, entre ellas fueron Ridiculous child who wants to earn fame ''(''Niño ridiculo que quiere ganarse fama), Facade of child with eels in the head ''(Fachada de niño con anguilas en la cabeza) y ''Stupid boy with a helmet barnacle ''(Estupido niño con un casco de percebe), quedándose con esta, dado a que se asemeja mas a la frase de Vilchez. Considerando a que la frase ''Stupid boy with brain sapling era traducida como Estupido niño con cabeza de percebe, Angel Vilchez siguió usando la frase traducida, durante la segunda temporada, pero a partir de la tercera, dejaria de usar la frase, por razones desconocidas. **Sin embargo, posteriormente, en el episodio ''Mi Auto Ideal ''de la sexta temporada, Angel Vilchez volvería a usar la frase, en la parte donde Cala le pide a Norm que podría desear un auto ideal para así sorprender a Lasy. Sin embargo, en la versión original, Norm decía That will not surprise my wife. Transmisión Películas y especiales *Cala Esna: La película *Cala Esna 2: El Secreto de la Lampara *Cala Esna 3: El Tonto Loco *Cala Esna 4: La Parte del Mundo *Cala Esna: Un Héroe Fuera De La Ciudad *Anexo: Especiales de Cala Esna Véase también Series relacionadas *Las Aventuras de Panqui (antecesora) *The Genius Show (spin-off) *Quesa Queso *Papa Copa *The Genius Shorts Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Series animadas de 2000s Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Series de Disney Channel Categoría:Doblaje venezolano Categoría:Doblajes en colaboración